


Summer Vacation: Steps

by hope-for-olicity (Jacq)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Arrow 5x22, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 13:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11014299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacq/pseuds/hope-for-olicity
Summary: The story is set in 5x22, an alternate ending to the party.





	Summer Vacation: Steps

**Author's Note:**

> First fic for the Olicity Hiatus Fic-a-Thon organized by @thebookjumper. I’d like to the thank @almondblossomme for proofing. 
> 
> I’d like to like to dedicate the is fic to @emmaamelia95 (still May 27th in Canada, sorry it is late for you) as it is her birthday today. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they are the property of Arrow.

Oliver began carrying dishes into the loft kitchen. “Thanks again Felicity, this was so nice.”

 

“Are you sure you weren’t disappointed?” Felicity crinkled her nose. She had been worried that the dinner subterfuge was a bit much.

 

“About the party? Absolutely not. About dinner,” Oliver looked down.

 

This Oliver always killed her, he looked like a lost little boy. She knew he just didn’t want to say the wrong thing, so she cut him off at the pass. “I was. I mean, I was disappointed about dinner. I wanted to, I want to go to dinner with you.” God, why was she stumbling over her words? This was Oliver and he had agreed to take steps!

 

Oliver looked up at her and smiled. “We could you know have dinner, it happens daily. We could try for dinner tomorrow night?”

 

“That would be nice and we are on summer vacation.”

 

“We are.” Oliver felt positively giddy.

 

“We could call this a first step.” She said confidently.

 

“The first of many steps.” Oliver smiled.

 

*****

 

The next day Felicity tried on every dress in her closet but none of them were right! Grrr. She needed the perfect _first step_ dress. She quickly grabbed her bag and headed out the door.

 

She was just about to exit her building when she heard. “Woah! Where are you off to in such a hurry?”

 

“Thea! Sorry, I was just leaving. Was there something you needed?”

 

“I can see that. Where were you rushing at 11am on Thursday morning?”

 

“I need to buy a dress.”

 

“You need to buy a dress? Do you want some help? I’m an excellent shopper.”

 

“You wouldn’t mind?”

 

“No, and I know just where to go.” Thea hailed a taxi.

 

*****

 

“Hi Maureen!” Thea greeted the saleslady as she walked into the shop.

 

“Thea Queen! So, lovely to see you!! What can I help you with today?”

 

“You can help my friend Felicity into a change room. I’m going to pick out some dresses for her to try on.”

 

Felicity followed Maureen to the change room area. She had told Thea she needed a dress for a dinner in the taxi, she didn’t mention Oliver. She was shown to a change room that she swore was the size of one her apartments as a kid. Times really had changed for her.

 

Thea walked toward her carrying at least five dresses. “You can start with these! I will go find a few more. I expect a fashion show!”

 

Felicity was starting to feel like Thea’s dress up doll as she came out and modelled dress after dress. Finally, she tried on a red dress that fit like a glove, it had a cutout top that showed just a little bit of cleavage, was an A-line that flared just above the knee. THIS was the dress. She hoped Thea liked it because this was the perfect dress.

 

Felicity hesitantly opened the change room door. Thea had her head down texting and looked up when Felicity cleared her throat.

 

“Wow. I mean Wow. That is the dress! Oliver will die when he sees you in that dress. Maureen! We have a winner!”

 

“Wait, you knew I was going out to dinner with Oliver? But I didn’t tell you.”

 

“Who do you think I’m texting with? You think you’re nervous about the first step?” Thea chuckled.

 

“So, he’s nervous too?” This made her feel so much better. She wasn’t alone.

 

Thea nodded. “Yes, the two of you are adorable. You would think two people who were ENGAGED TO BE MARRIED would be less freaked out about going on a date!”

 

“I’m not freaked out.” Felicity pouted.

 

“Really?”

 

“Well, it’s just that I really want it to go well. I miss him so much, it’s like part of me is missing. I can’t screw this up.”

 

“Oh Felicity! Let me let you in on a secret. YOU can’t screw this up. He feels the same way about you. You are his always remember?”

 

Felicity looked confused, Thea wasn’t at the Cupid wedding.

 

“I was listening on comms.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Do you want some advice?”

 

Felicity nodded.

 

“Just be honest and kind to one another and you will be fine. You both want the same end goal.”

 

“Jeez Thea when did you become so wise?”

 

“I think Quentin is rubbing off on me.” She smiled.

 

*****

 

Oliver stood outside the loft door about to knock. He stopped himself. Took a deep breathe. Thea told him everything would be alright, he had to pull it together. He had faced Slade Wilson, Ra’s al Ghul and Damien Darhk, he could face Felicity Smoak.

 

He was about to knock when Felicity opened the door. “Hi,” she said shyly.

 

“How did you know I was here?”

 

“I could see you through the frosted glass.”

 

“Oh. But how did you know it was me?”

 

“I trusted my gut.” She rolled her eyes at him.

 

He decided to let it drop. It would not help to start a fight before they went to dinner. “You look amazing by the way.”

 

“Why Mr. Queen, flattery will get you everywhere.”

 

Oliver raised an eyebrow.

 

“Too much?” Felicity slightly cringed. When was she ever going to control her mouth!

 

“Just enough.” Oliver smiled. “Ready for dinner?”

 

“Yes, let me just grab my wrap and purse.”

 

Oliver smiled. He had missed this so much and he was so grateful for just one more shot.

 

*****

 

Oliver and Felicity were seated at Star City’s newest Italian restaurant, Verona’s. The server came over with the wine list and menus. “Can I get you something to start?”

 

“Wine. Lots and lots of wine.”

 

Felicity looked at Oliver and the server. “Oh no, I said that out loud”

 

“Yes,” Oliver chuckled and ordered wine for them.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m just nervous. I don’t mean to be but I am.”

 

“It’s okay, I’m nervous too. This is important to me Felicity.”

 

“It’s important to me too, Oliver”

 

“See, we are agreeing. The date is already going well.” Oliver smiled.

 

The wine arrived and Oliver lifted his glass. “What should we toast to?”

 

Felicity smiled and lifted her glass. “To a summer vacation full of steps”

 

“Cheers to that,” Oliver said as their glasses clinked.

 

*****

 

The date went very well Felicity thought as Oliver walked her back to the loft. The wine helped and once she let her guard down she was reminded again of just how much she loved and missed Oliver. She really didn’t want the night to end.

 

They stopped in front of the the loft door. “So, thank you for the lovely evening Ms. Smoak. I really hope we can do it again soon.”

 

Oliver turned to walk away.

 

“Oliver, where are you going?”

 

“Hmm.” Oliver bit his lip.

 

“You are just going to leave me here. No kiss?”

 

“I wasn’t sure. I thought we were taking steps...I didn’t want to you know, overstep.”

 

“But you do want to kiss me? I mean I don’t want to overstep either, I mean I don’t want to pres….”

 

Oliver grabbed Felicity and kissed her. There was nothing gentle about a kiss. This was a kiss that they both needed and wanted for months. Felicity moaned and then put her hands and Oliver’s long hair and pulled him in closer. Finally, they had to stop for air.

 

“Would you like to come in?”

 

Oliver nodded. And followed her inside.

 

“Oliver, I don’t want to force you to do anything you aren’t ready to do. But...there are steps over there,” she pointed. “That lead to our old bedroom and I just want you to know that I am ready to take that step.”

 

Oliver looked at her for a moment. The most amazing woman he had ever met was asking him if he wanted to go back to their room. Was this real?

 

“Oliver, did you hear me? Did I go too far? Oh no, I went too far!”

 

“Felicity I am happy to take things at whatever pace you would like. But I want you to know I’m always going to want to kiss you and make love to you. You do not need to worry, when you ask those questions. I might be skipping a bunch of steps here but I love you and I want all my future steps to be beside you.”

 

“I love you too! And I am very ready to take the steps to our bedroom.”

 

And with that Oliver swooped Felicity up into his arms and carried her up the steps to the bedroom.

 

*****

 

A week later Oliver officially moved back in and six months later they were married. Felicity had said she wanted to take steps, she did not say she wanted to take them slowly.

 

 

 

 

Felicity dress: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/474637248211605801/


End file.
